Les mots s'envolent
by Vulturnus
Summary: Une journée magnifique constitue l'arrière-plan idéal pour une déclaration d'amour... Encore faut-il que celle-ci se fasse sans accroc.


Tout comme le titre de ce One-Shot, il ne faut pas chercher de logique dans l'image d'illustration. Mettons ça sur le compte du manque d'inspiration.

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, Code Lyokô ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Les mots s'envolent**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'était le bon jour. Il allait tout avouer sur ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur.

La matinée était idéale : ciel bleu parsemé de rares nuages duveteux, soleil brillant, mais pas violent, ainsi qu'une température extrêmement agréable. C'était comme si la nature avait mis en place toutes les conditions pour que la déclaration d'amour se déroule sans accroc.

Dans la cour du collège-lycée Kadic, la récréation de dix heures battait son plein. Des élèves riaient. D'autres profitaient de la météo sur les nombreux bancs disponibles. Certains révisaient leurs leçons tout en sirotant un soda sorti du distributeur. Quant aux derniers, ils prenaient le temps de ne rien faire. Oui, cette matinée était vraiment superbe.

Il décida de partir à la recherche de sa dulcinée avant que la sonnerie ne l'en empêche. Par chance, il l'aperçut devant le bâtiment des sciences. En la voyant, sa jauge de stress gagna deux niveaux tandis que son organe cardiaque manqua un battement : elle était toujours aussi belle. Les rayons du soleil avaient même l'air de l'entourer d'une aura lumineuse, à l'instar des anges que l'on pouvait voir sur des œuvres d'art. Et malgré cet air sérieux qu'elle arborait la majorité du temps, il savait que là-dessous se cachait une personne chaleureuse, sensible et ouverte.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne marchait plus. Elle avait vraiment le don de lui faire perdre sa perception de ce qui l'entourait. Se reprenant vivement, il continua de marcher vers elle.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à franchir avant de pouvoir enfin parler à sa belle, un événement non-programmé s'imposa. Il la vit lui tourner le dos : Jérémie et Aelita venaient d'arriver et entamèrent une conversation avec elle.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? », se dit-il.

Sa détermination commença alors à s'effriter. Son plan lui sembla d'un seul coup plein de failles. Et surtout, le doute s'insinua profondément en lui. Et si elle prenait mal sa déclaration, que ferait-il ? S'enfuirait-il pour aller s'isoler dans la forêt, afin de ruminer sa gêne et sa honte ? Ou au contraire se figerait-il sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le laisser lui et ses sentiments rejetés ? Nul ne le savait. Peut-être était-ce ceci qui le bloquait tant depuis tout ce temps : le fait de ne jamais savoir ce qui arriverait après avoir franchi le pas.

L'incertitude était un puissant frein au désir d'un homme. Et en cette matinée, si belle pourtant, cet inhibiteur allait encore accomplir sa basse œuvre en l'empêchant de se dévoiler à celle que son cœur avait choisi.

« Allez, fais quelque chose ! », lui envoya sa petite voix intérieure.

Un courant d'air souffla, traversant et soulevant ses cheveux bruns, tout en faisant sécher ses mains moites. La fraîcheur de ce souffle terrestre lui redonna un peu de vigueur, juste assez pour qu'il hurle dans sa tête :

« Fonce avant de te débiner encore une fois ! »

Il ne voulait plus être son ami, il voulait devenir plus que ça. C'était ce qui avait motivé sa décision à lui parler. Alors pourquoi ne se lancerait-il pas ? Maintenant qu'il s'était décidé après tant de tergiversations, il en avait le devoir.

Il fit alors un pas dans la direction de celle à qui il voulait parler. Oui, le scénario qu'il s'était imaginé allait arriver. Il allait l'aborder, puis lui demander si elle avait un instant pour discuter. Si elle acceptait, il l'entraînerait à l'écart dans le parc, loin du tumulte des élèves. Enfin, il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Un plan à la fois si simple, mais également si complexe. Le moindre grain de sable dans ce rouage huilé était susceptible de gâcher cette déclaration. Aucun détail ne devait être oublié, pas même les éternelles incertitudes de dernière minute.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il allait y arriver. Enfin positionné à côté de son objectif – ou plutôt, derrière – il ne lui restait plus qu'à tendre le bras et à poser délicatement la main sur l'épaule de sa douce et tendre.

Le moment était enfin venu.

_« Driiiiiiing ! »_

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours lui fit avoir un mouvement de sursaut. Sa belle, ne remarquant même pas sa présence de par sa position de dos, se dirigea droit devant elle, soit vers l'entrée du bâtiment des sciences, dans lequel elle pénétra.

Le constat était désolant : sa tentative de déclaration était un échec. Et c'était de sa faute, il le savait. Encore une fois, il avait été trop lent, laissant le hasard lui jouer un sale tour.

À elle seule, la sonnerie était parvenue à briser ses plans. Le temps d'une seconde, les portes du paradis s'étaient ouvertes devant lui. Et elles venaient à présent de lui claquer violemment au nez. La matinée qu'il avait trouvée quelques minutes plus tôt magnifique lui parut très fade au final. Quant au bruissement du vent dans ses oreilles, il lui évoquait à présent un rire moqueur d'un quelconque esprit maléfique traînant aux alentours.

L'impression que son destin n'était plus entre ses mains l'envahit soudainement. Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir traîné et caché ses sentiments aussi longtemps.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets. Voyant Jérémie et Aelita se diriger vers le gymnase, il décida de les suivre – après avoir relâché la pression de ses poings qu'il avait serrés par dépit.

Le cours de sport lui changerait les idées, enfin probablement.

* * *

Le soir venu, allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre à l'internat, ses pensées se tournaient dans une seule direction : elle, ainsi que sa déclaration échouée. Il aurait bien voulu oublier cette matinée et se dire qu'il aurait sa chance un autre jour. Peut-être même qu'en se rendant au gymnase et en faisant un peu de sport, il y arriverait.

Cependant, un autre sentiment commençait à s'installer en lui : la lassitude. Il avait tenté d'ouvrir son cœur à sa dulcinée tellement de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus. Mais ça se finissait de la même manière à chaque fois : soit un événement imprévisible se mettait sur son chemin, soit il se défilait, préférant se dire que cela se passerait mieux la fois suivante.

« Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de m'accrocher, passer à autre chose », pensa-t-il.

Une flopée de souvenirs choisit ce moment pour ressurgir : elle et lui discutant tranquillement, une soirée en ville où ils s'étaient incroyablement amusés, elle s'exaspérant d'une bêtise qu'il avait pu commettre ou dire, et enfin son rire, si rare, mais ô combien précieux pour lui.

Était-il prêt à renoncer à tout ça à cause du découragement ? Non. Cela ne ferait que nourrir un peu plus le feu de ses regrets. Alors qu'attendait-il pour se lancer au lieu de ruminer comme un animal ? Qu'elle vienne d'elle-même vers lui ? Non. S'il voulait y arriver et surtout la mériter, c'était à lui de le faire.

La cristallisation de ces pensées donna ce cri intérieur final :

« Je dois lui dire ! Maintenant ! »

Se redressant brusquement de son lit, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : vingt heures trente-deux. S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait encore se rendre à sa maison – qui était proche du collège-lycée – avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Avant toute chose, il décida de soigner son apparence, histoire de n'avoir aucun regret. Piochant dans son armoire, il enfila une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre. Pas trop habillé, mais seyant tout de même. Il fit ensuite un tour dans la salle de bain commune de l'internat. En coup de vent, il se rafraîchit le visage d'un coup d'eau.

Fin prêt, il quitta discrètement l'enceinte de Kadic – histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer par quiconque. Ne restait plus qu'à voir si sa détermination nouvelle ferait la différence.

* * *

Arrivé devant chez elle, il pressa la sonnette sans hésiter, chose étonnante au vu des événements de la matinée. Prendre les doutes de vitesse semblait le meilleur moyen de les surmonter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Bien entendu, c'est elle qui se présenta pour l'accueillir.

- Oh, c'est toi, dit-elle en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Malgré sa gorge qui s'était asséchée en un temps record, il parvint à articuler :

- Je voudrais discuter avec toi d'un truc important.

Le froncement de sourcils discret de sa belle ne lui échappa pas, marquant une première vague de stress et de doute en lui. Sa détermination toute fraîche lui permit de ne pas se laisser submerger.

Elle finit par répondre :

- Entre alors. On sera mieux à l'intérieur.

S'exécutant, il franchit le seuil et referma l'entrée. Il fut ensuite invité à se rendre dans la cuisine en sa compagnie, lieu où elle avait l'habitude de l'accueillir lors de ses visites. Les deux prirent alors place sur les chaises bordant la table.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, en hôte serviable.

- Non, non, ça ira.

Un silence en profita pour s'insinuer dans l'air. Seul le grésillement léger de l'éclairage électrique parvint à le percer. Cela marqua l'arrivée d'une seconde vague d'angoisse chez lui, qui l'ébranla légèrement. C'était à lui de parler, puisqu'il avait demandé cette entrevue. Il devait dire quelque chose, au moins pour ne pas passer pour un grand crétin. Mais c'était comme si les mots s'envolaient de son esprit, balayés par un vent fantôme. Malgré tout, le regard interrogé qui le regardait lui injecté une petite dose de courage pour envoyer :

- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

- Dans le gymnase de Kadic si je me souviens bien, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je venais tout juste d'arriver dans l'établissement.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour asséner une question :

- Jim, et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot pour me dire où tu veux en venir ?

Évidement, Suzanne Hertz était quelqu'un qui aimait aller droit au but. Sa réplique le prouvait une fois encore.

Cette fois-ci, le professeur de sport n'avait plus d'échappatoire : il devait tout lui dire à présent :

- En gros, je voulais dire qu'on se connaît depuis une paye, toi et moi.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière du monde, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

- Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il, c'est qu'on est devenus très proches. Surtout cette année...

L'homme la regarda alors dans les yeux. Il vit dans le regard de l'enseignante une étincelle : celle de la compréhension. Ou celle marquant son début, ça dépendait. Voyant cela, Jim n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter dans cette eau glacée et tranchante que l'on nomme déclaration ;

- Suzanne... ça fait un an que j'arrête pas de penser à toi, que je veux être plus qu'un ami pour toi. Je t'aime.

Le ton bourru et maladroit qu'il avait employé n'était certainement pas le plus approprié pour la circonstance, mais il avait le mérite d'être sincère. Et surtout, il avait enfin prononcé ces trois mots qui avaient tant de mal à sortir. Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin en quelque sorte. Le reste dépendait de sa destinataire.

Pendant quelques instants, la femme aux cheveux grisonnants sembla chercher ses mots. Puis, elle déclara :

- Jim. Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments. J'en aime déjà un autre.

Ces mots, aussi tranchants qu'un couperet, firent s'écrouler le mode autour du surveillant. Ses craintes étaient fondées : son amour n'était pas réciproque. À ce moment-là, assis dans cette cuisine, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir ni ce qu'il devait faire. Néanmoins, celle qui lui faisait face lui prit doucement la main et ajouta :

- Crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et j'espère qu'un jour, tu rencontras quelqu'un qui pourra te rendre ton amour. Malgré tout, je tiens énormément à toi Jim. Tu as toujours été honnête et amical avec moi. Tu es cette personne sur qui je peux compter quelle que soit la situation. Mon ami en somme...

Le silence reprit son cours une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle ne dise dans un seul souffle, à la limite du murmure :

- ...et puis c'est tout.

* * *

C'est donc plus dépité que jamais et avec un goût très amer en bouche que Jim s'en alla de chez Suzanne Hertz, l'amie qui ne pouvait faire écho aux battements de son cœur.

Il se sentait étrange. Vide en fait. C'était le mot exact. D'un côté, il avait enfin réussi à se libérer du fardeau que représentaient ses sentiments qui le torturaient. Mais de l'autre, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

« Peut-être que l'année dernière, elle n'aurait pas été aussi catégorique... », songea-t-il.

Et c'est en ruminant ce type de pensées saupoudrées de regrets que l'homme mal rasé laissa ses jambes décider de la direction à prendre. Curieusement, elles refusèrent de retourner à Kadic, ce qui l'arrangeait au final. Il ne se sentait pas de se morfondre dans sa chambre le reste de la nuit. Autant profiter de l'air frais.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il vit un jeune garçon à l'air mal assuré posté devant le portail d'une habitation. Il le reconnut tout de suite : il s'agissait d'Ulrich Stern, un élève interne du collège-lycée où il travaillait. D'ordinaire, dans une situation comme celle-là, Jim aurait attrapé le bras du garçon pour le réprimander copieusement sur sa sortie nocturne hors du dortoir et de l'établissement, chose interdite par le règlement. Or, le surveillant ne s'en sentait pas le cœur ce soir-là.

Ulrich, se rendant compte de la présence de son professeur sur sa gauche, ouvrit grand les yeux avant de bafouiller une excuse :

- M'sieur Moralès. Je peux tout vous expliquer.

- Pas besoin de te justifier. Je travaille pas ce soir.

Sur ces mots un peu secs, il prit la décision de poursuivre son chemin et de laisser sur place le garçon de quatorze ans. C'est alors qu'il jeta un œil à la maison devant laquelle l'élève s'était planté. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais la présence d'un cerisier en fleurs fit déduire à l'homme qu'il s'agissait probablement de la résidence des Ishiyama.

Jim était loin d'être aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraissait. Ces années passées à travailler auprès d'adolescents lui avait appris certaines choses sur eux, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas toujours évidents à suivre.

Avec les éléments qu'il avait sous les yeux, le professeur devina qu'Ulrich devait vouloir discuter avec Yumi Ishiyama. Et au vu de l'hésitation qu'exprimait le garçon avant qu'il ne le surprenne, il devait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Certainement de sentiments amoureux. Sinon, pourquoi faire le mur à une heure pareille ?

Ironiquement, cette situation avait quelque chose de drôle : n'était-ce pas ce que Jim avait tenté de faire le matin même et avait réussi à faire le soir ? Se rendant compte que le jeune homme en face de lui renvoyait son échec dans sa figure, l'homme en chemise décida finalement de poursuivre son chemin. Cependant, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger cette fois-ci. Une force mystérieuse le poussa même à déclarer :

- Un conseil Stern : arrête d'hésiter et avoue-lui ce que tu ressens. Un jour, ce sera trop tard, et tu ne pourras qu'être ami avec elle.

La réplique eut l'air de grandement surprendre le jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une suggestion en amour de la part de son professeur. D'autant plus que celui-ci avait employé un ton des plus sérieux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

C'est pour cela que le jeune homme osa interroger l'adulte d'une voix un peu hésitante :

- Vous avez l'air d'en savoir quelque chose m'sieur.

La réponse de Jim ne se fit pas attendre :

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.


End file.
